Ragnarok
by DangerouslyDangerousGalaxy
Summary: When the world repairs itself the world divides into four kingdoms. One such kingdom America on the outside is perfect but on the inside The Elites control everything. The kingdom is on the verge of destruction Only A group of kids maybe able to save it The first three Chapters are introductions to the characters chapter 4 is where things kick off
1. Peter Parker

Prologue

The world has changed forever. The earth had become so polluted that instead of the earth becoming uninhabitable for human and animal life the earth decided to reset itself by causing natural disasters around the world destroying the pollution with Molten Lava burning and dissolving the solid pollutions like Nuclear waste and garbage. Destructive Earthquakes redistributing the soil and land and Violent Tsunamis flooding the uninhabitable lands and providing new rich soil from the underwater volcanoes. After it was all over humanity rose up and rebuild what was once lost. Later all the nations of the world decided to unite many groups of people of many ethnicities and races into 4 kingdoms.

The African and Middle Eastern nations was to become The kingdom of Salaam and focused on modernizing their subjects and aiding those in need. The Asian Australian and Islander nations (excluding Hawaii) became Xiāngxìn which resolved to unite the people once destroyed by war and mistrust to a modern people who are at peace and understanding. The South American and European Continents and Russia separated by geography and ocean became Tríonóide and strive to become the best in all the world despite the issue of being separated by oceans they were one.

The last one is undoubtedly where this story takes place in what was once North America (America, Canada and Mexico) all united to become America (yeah they didn't know of any other name) which was a kingdom currently run by President Abraham Kane and Vice President Centralia Hawke and they focused on business and making America the greatest kingdom in the world. A kingdom focused on diversity and peace.

But that was only a cover story in reality it was ruled by Abraham Kane and Centralia Hawkeand controlled by the rich who called themselves the Elites and they received the best medicines, food and all the luxuries that money could afford. The rest of the population, which were called Animals by the elites, were people who were either mutants-people with supernatural powers- , farmers who had to give 90% of their crops and cattle to the elites every harvest season and were left with only the scraps to sell, people of color, the LGBT or the poor had to survive on their own and had very little to eat yet were forced to work seventeen hours for mere pennies on the dollar which after they paid taxes and had to give 40% of their check to the Elites were left with very little to use for food which was often jacked up to three times its price to make it harder for them to get food. Electricity was also limited to them as the Elites used all the fossil resources possible to make energy which makes electricity and had it all to themselves and they didn't have to pay for it. The rest of the people on the other hand if they wanted to plug into the system they had to pay next years taxes in advance for one month of electricity. So the rest of the population found ways to adapt with either wind or solar energy to get their electricity.

However just because you were an elite didn't mean you were safe.. If you got mutated or were a Homosexual and you were a elite you were expelled and forced to live with the animals all your money and belongings seized and your parents will disown you.

This story begins with one such child named Peter Parker

Chapter 1

Peters POV

Hello there my name is Peter Parker. I am 16 years old I live in Midtown Manhattan in New York with some good friends of mine Sam Alexander, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand and Luke Cage. Here in Midtown everyone knows everyone here because we are what the Elites call Animals. So we have to look out for one another because we really don't expect the government to change its stance on us.

What you may not know is that once not so long ago I too was an Elite I had everything my parents were scientists for the government in the Kingdom Capital of Detroit my life was perfect. Until that day when I was six years old my class was taking a trip to the Scientist Consortium run by the science magnate Norman Osborn and everything was fine until I was bitten by that spider. The Spider that changed everything for me. The Spider of course was radioactive which the scientists allowing the trip failed to mention to us beforehand. My parents rushed to come get me and took me home from the class trip they were concerned because of radiation sickness. A couple of days later something interesting took place I began to shoot webs from my wrists and I also began to climb on walls. My parents did their best to conceal it from everyone but somehow the Elites found out and they threatened to kill me if I wasn't sent away immediately. So my Parents did what they had to do to protect me. They sent me to my Uncle Ben and Aunt May in a tearful effort to protect me. I don't know if they are even alive anymore that's how much I miss them.

Sadly my story doesn't end there. I was still in a Elite mindset and I looked down on my Aunt and Uncles neighbors because they were animals as were my Aunt and Uncle whom I loved don't get me wrong I didn't look down on them at all because they were taking care of me and loved me like my parents did. However this didn't make me stop being in my mindset a run of the mill douchebag.

It wasn't until I was 12 years old that's when for me everything changed. There was a riot caused by Elites who in a warped state of mind thought it would be funny to kill people and burn down many Animal villages. My Uncle Ben saw a few hurt and he stopped to help. I tried to get him to come with me to hide but he wouldn't leave the injured.

"Don't worry about me just go and help your Aunt." He told me I knew there was no point in trying to get him to come with me so I left him to go find Aunt May. When I arrived to the house it was on fire but it was still a small fire so I went in to try to find my Aunt but the smoke was getting thicker so I didn't have much time. I looked in the living room and found her under the bookshelf. I don't know if it was thanks to the strength of the spider or what but I had no trouble lifting the shelf I tried to stand her up she was out cold. So I carried her outside and waited for Uncle Ben to return.

It was over an hour but I saw Uncle Ben stumbling through the carnage but I saw him bleeding from his chest and then he collapsed on the lawn while the house burned behind us. I ran to him but he was bleeding out fast. He looked up at me and smiled... Then that was it he was gone.

Later I found out that my Aunt May was already dead from being crushed by the bookshelf and smoke inhalation and that out of all the people who was trying to stay alive only my Uncle Ben helped people who were hurt and some even saw elite soldiers executing the injured the very same my uncle stopped to help that night. That night changed my mindset. Some say it takes a wake up call to change a devout zealot. Boy did I receive one. From that moment on I don't even give heed to the laws set by the Elites. I help out those the elites hurt. Because that's what Uncle Ben would have wanted.

"With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" those words Uncle Ben told me when I was a little kid still guide me whenever I help people and I try to pass it on to those Elite kids who were expelled from Elite parts of the City such as Times Square, Wall Street The Hamptons and Upper Manhattan so they can do good whenever they can.

But that's not to say that all Elites are bad some are very good. The night after the deaths of my Aunt and Uncle. An elite by the name of Norman Osborn gave me a Scholarship to Midtown High a Boarding School for Animals and Ex Elites and one of my Friends is an Elite Harry Osborn... Well he doesn't go to that school but a fancy Elite School in Wall Street. But we stay in contact thanks to his father.

However the good friends I have made were outside Elite circles one of them saved me. One of them was like me an Ex Elite his name is Danny Rand, An Ex Elite kid from the Rand Corporation in Wall Street.

How did Danny save me you ask? Well remember that spider that gave me the powers I mentioned earlier. The other side effects of that bite were not good. I suffered from constant Nausea attacks, Painful Migraines and otherStomach ailments. It was the Radiation that was wrecking me in more ways than one it was a miracle that I did not develop cancer from the bite. One night two years after that event I was going through my usual bouts of sickness when someone in some robes that I didn't see before came up to me and asked if I needed help. The first time someone asked me for help since I came to the animal districts. He held out his hand and knowing I had an ace in the hole if It turned out to be a trap I took it and we went for a walk till we reached an old house and went inside. "Sam are you home?" He asked the empty space we were in. I heard thumping from the stairs and down came a Olive skinned Black Haired boy around my age at the time I met them,14 years old, "Who is this, another sick kid? Dude we already had five people here with Tuberculosis I don't know if you can give him those beds unless you want him to get it as well."

I was starting to get a little frightened I was already sick enough as it is. I didn't want to know what Tuberculosis would do to me.

Then Danny Said "Burn those beds then and find one that wasn't used by a TB patient this kid here is suffering from what looks like Radiation Poisoning." Wait a second how did he know I was sick? I guess it was obvious the way I was heaving and holding my head and gut... But how did he know it was from Radiation?

I watched as Sam Grumbled as he... Glowed? And went back upstairs saying under his breath "Let's take care of the ill he said. It will be a good deed he said..."

Danny turned to me and said "That's Sam he may look aloof and seem a little tactless at times but he is a good friend." I followed him to another room with what looked like an doctors bed I lie on the bed while he checks me out he turns on a generator powered ultrasound machine to check my stomach and all of the other organs to make sure I wasn't suffering from something internal or cancerous. But fortunately things looked good on the inside. "I should perform a blood test to make sure it's not blood poisoning but things look good so far." Then he looked at my wrists he noticed the web shooters in them

"Hmm how long have you had these, were you mutated?" Danny asked. I answered back "Oh those... I was mutated by a spider during a class trip I got sick from it almost immediately , within a couple days I had these Web shooters and could walk on walls and could lift things that I shouldn't have been able to lift. My parents tried to keep things a secret but people found out anyway and I was forced out by the government. Fortunately my parents got my Aunt and Uncle to take me in. They were the best to me..."

"Were? Aren't they still around?" "No they were killed two years ago by the Elite riots... Speaking of which aren't you an Elite?" "Not anymore I was kicked out when I was seven after I came back from the nation of K'un L'un with my new abilities." Danny ignited his hand in golden aura to show his point. "It is not a mutation but a manifestation of my Chakra and Aura that I learned from the K'un L'un monks that took me in when my parents died. But to the American Elites I was a mutant regardless so I was expelled and they took all my parents assets that should have been given to me when they died." While they story was awful to hear, Danny on the contrary didn't seem to be dwelling on it.

"But they are only material possessions I don't really need them. In K'un L'un all I had was a Straw and Cotton Bed and a journal and my robes and that's all I needed." Danny smiled "There are more important things to do than worry about possessions. Like caring for the sick like you are right now. Thank god I was able to get these medical devices for cheap by making Herbal Medicines to sell." He points to the vials and bottles of coloured liquid that were marked with simple names like Licorice and Marshmallow. "... Thank you..ugh" I grunted the pain was still there in my stomach. "Don't thank me I'm just doing what is right... Which reminds me." He then went to a cabinet and took a vial and a sterile syringe and came back to Peter. "This medicine should heal your pain." He took the syringe, drained out the liquid in the vial and injected it into my arm.

Within a half hour the pain was gone.

"Thank you... Whoever you are?" I said not knowing his name yet he was so nice to me. "Oh my name is Danny, Danny Rand." He stuck out his hand which I shook. "By the way what was that medicine?" I felt like since I was given it I should at least know what I took. "That was the herb Cannibis more commonly know as Marijuana." He said

My eyes bulged... I was given an illegal drug to deal with the pain.? But why wasn't I spazzing out like people who smoked it?

"Heheh I know that look... Don't worry what I used is a common version used in many medicines for thousands of years... The Cannibis your thinking about is grown by the Elites and spread amongst the populace just to cause strife. My cannibis is used for healing purposes. And like any medication it should be used only when you need to take it, not for fun.

I was astonished the drug that people and Drug lords were making and selling on the streets, The drug which the Elites and the past Governments said was bad is the one that saved my life it's crazy but I am liking this guy more and more.

Then his friend, Sam came back in.

"Alright it's done... And I found a bed and set it up what else should I do for him get him his slippers and pipe?" Sam asked rather sarcastically I had a feeling that we weren't gonna get along well but he seemed alright for the most part.

"Good I will be up shortly to give him some food. Be careful with him just because he feels and looks fine doesn't mean he is." Then Danny left. "Alright follow me" Sam said flatly and I followed him down the short hallway and into a room with only a bed and a lamp and nightstand. Which was fine by me all I wanted was rest. "So where are you from?" He asked me as I got into the bed. "Midtown I go to the school Midtown High and stay there because I don't have anyone to take care of me... Not anymore at least. How did you get here?" He asked me that question I should ask him the same. "Well I came from Arizona from the town of Carefree I had a family.." That caused him to grimace "I mean I have a family" that only made him feel worse. "Hey Sam don't worry, many of us don't know if any of our families are dead or alive." I told him to reassure him "I don't even know if my family is dead or alive and I used to live in the capital"

Sam felt a little better so he continued with me. "All I know is that my father went missing a couple years ago before I ended up here and when I was looking through his stuff to find a clue of where he went I found this." He went under the bed and pulled out a Gold or brass helmet with a what looked like a top portion of a red star on the face. "It's my fathers I looked around the box where I found it and I found pictures of him with others wearing the same helmet." He pulled out pictures to show me the same things other people wearing the type of helmet that Sam has... But they weren't humans well some weren't. "Sam are you saying that... You're dad is friends with aliens?" "... To be honest I don't know but I think he was. In fact if you noticed that I was glowing earlier. That's from my contact with this helmet." I was a little skeptical about that but no less amazed by this whole thing.

"Watch this and believe." He then put on the helmet and all at once he began to glow the same blue color. Then Sam was in a what looked like a black jumpsuit with Golden plates on it. "Wow... So you get your powers from the helmet?" "I think so but still I look cool." Peter smiled and rolled his eyes he thought that although Sam looked cool he was kinda full of himself. "You know you are a little cocky." "If you had this much power from one helmet wouldn't you be?"

"Good point... So how did you come here?" Enough beating around the bush it's time I found who Sam was.

"Well like any of us the Elites found me out even though I was not an Elite and they still thought they could intimidate me by taking my mother away. But they bit off more than they can chew with me. I fought back and won but now I had to go on the run with my mom and sister."

I was shocked that he did that if only my parents did that for me... But I can't think on that now.

"Where are your mom and sister now?" Sam sighed and said "I had to leave them. I left them in the care of some people who said they were from Tucson and said they would have safety there. So I gave my mom and sister to them saying that I would come back for them once they called off the search for me. I don't even know if they are alive anymore." Sam looked down in sadness. "It was hard for me at first I had to make my own way around. But then I found Danny we traveled together and helped out wherever we could... But we decided to settle in New York because have you seen the animal villages. "Yeah... Unfortunately I experienced the riots. My Aunt and Uncle died from them" "Wow dude I'm sorry. We decided to open a secret clinic because of these riots and because we don't get regular health care here."

I was really proud of Sam despite all the shit that the Elites and life threw at him he remained strong and with Danny he became stronger because of it.

Then Danny came back in with some steamed Vegetables and some water.

"Oh yeah... Now this guy is a great cook with vegetables looks like you got some Veggie Primavera and some basil." Sam told me as his mouth watered. "I mean I can cook but with more of the meat variety" "Sam and I grow our own garden here so we have an endless supply of food. Though we do trade with others to get some things we need"

My stomach grumbled I really wanted to eat so badly. So I grabbed the plate and began to eat it and I savored every bite I had no idea if I would ever eat this good again. "Hey Danny you made some for me as well?" "It's in the Kitchen Sam I figured you would want some."

Sam dashed down the hall and 2 minutes later came back with his plate half empty.

"What? His vegan dishes are good."

Sam scarfed down the plate in a few seconds and licked it which was kinda gross but I had to admit every vegetable morsel was delicious so I couldn't blame him for doing so. I ate the last of it on my plate and handed it back to Danny

"Well now that you both are finished I have to go on patrol now. I'll be back by morning. Sam keep an eye on him." "Sure thing Danny."

Before Danny left Sam pulled him aside and talked to him

"I like this guy he is kind of a dork but I think he is cool" "That's nice I hope you two will get along. I'll be back by morning."

Then I heard the door close as Sam returned to my room with some cards. We settled down and I felt well enough to play a few games of Texas hold 'em I began to feel that I had made a couple of new friends

Little did I know that Sam and I would both get a new friend by the morning.

End of Chapter One


	2. Ava Ayala and Luke Cage

Chapter 2

Danny's POV

As I close the door behind me knowing that Sam will have things in order until I return, I begin my rounds looking onwards I look around for my first patient. A lot of people even back before the Earth healed itself usually went about their business going to work, going to a nightclub, going out to dinner or simply going to the store for milk they usually only look onwards to the task at hand. They usually ignore the suffering of the people on streets they walk on. The people who without access to shelter, proper medical care, food, water or the necessities of life usually die from illness malnutrition dehydration or even murder from the Elites. Which makes things sad and more difficult because people fear that which they do not understand and because they fear they do not help.

But my work goes on. The teachings of K'un L'un say that ones self must be cared for however ones fellow man must be saved when that man is in crisis. That's why I am here in New York in the Brooklyn village with my bag of water canteens and medical tinctures I made myself to cure the ailments of the Human self. All of this would seem heavy to a normal person but to me I carry them with no problem. To me pain and suffering is temporary but the love of others lasts a lifetime.

My first patient for tonight doesn't look to good. Dehydration. If he doesn't drink water soon he would die within hours. So I gave him the huge canteen which contained all the water one man needed to survive the day. I instructed the man to drink slowly to avoid shock so his body can reacclimatize to the water. I stay with him to ensure he doesn't guzzle and makes things worse for him.

As soon as I am sure he is going to be okay I move on to my next patient.

I look around as I walk the path. Then I tripped on something that the lamp I had didn't illuminate. I look closer and I see something I should have gotten used to by now but I recoiled in shock anyway. A dead woman with her infant child also dead, from the looks of things I would either surmise Malnutrition or a unknown disease had killed them.

I knew that the Elites usually leave the bodies on the streets hoping the dead bodies would kill the healthy people here. So I took out the matches and tinder and sage I kept with me and looked around for some old wooden planks gathered them placed them on the ground in a box formation. Then the hard part I placed the woman on the planks, her infant child in her arms placed sage on them. Then I prayed.

"To the heavenly one I now send these departed souls into your care may they have safety in the afterlife until the day this evil is washed away and they may return along with you in the Glorious Appearing. Amen"

Then I struck the match lit and ignited the planks and I watched as they burned along with the dead. It never gets easier for me but it has to be done I tell myself that as tears roll done my face. I stay with the fire to make sure it does not burn out of control and I also have to gather the bones and ash for a burial. It was around two in the morning when the fire burned out.

I gathered my strength to gather all the bones into one bag and then I saw the white ash of the bodies and I gathered that into another bag as soon as both acts were done I went to a nearby playground where a mother and her child would go to play. I began to dig a hole to place the bones and ash into which I have done as soon as the hole was deep enough. I gave them a decent burial something the Elites would have never done.

I decided to take a break from it so I sat in a park bench to collect myself. I was normally calm and collected about things that I had to do. But whenever someone innocent dies or is left to die, that was a different matter I needed to at least gather my inner strength so I would be able to continue. How could anyone just allow someone to die on the streets cold starving and hungry until the mother died. Not only did they let the mother die but they left the infant crying when it's mother could not give him milk until that infant died as well. This was the kind of thing that the Elites did that made me angry.

But then I heard a crack of a twig, was I followed? I turned to see a towering burly figure in front of me. "Are you the one who performed the burial?" The figure asked me "Because if you did, then thank you, that was brave of you, you didn't have to" I looked up at the figure and he was smiling at me. The figure was about six feet tall and muscular with dark skin yet he looked like a teenager. Not knowing what could happen next I asked a question. "I'm sorry for asking but who are you?" "Oh yeah I guess I snuck up on you. My name is Luke Cage but you can call me Power Man a lot of people call me that." Somehow I felt at ease with this guy so I motioned for him to sit with me as I told him about what I had seen. "It doesn't get easier when you see someone including a child with their lives ahead of them dead in front of you. I can hardly bear someone dead from something so preventable" I was on the verge of tears again it pained me to see anyone dead if they didn't have to be. Luke seemed to understand as he placed his hand on my shoulder "Hey hey don't be so hard on yourself. This is the fault of the Elite Government not yours you help people that is what matters what happens afterwards is not your fault. But the more important feeling is your there for them." That seemed to make me feel a little better. But I was curious what was he doing out at night? "So what are you doing out here?" "Me? I'm trying to help out however I can. I give people some food like Beans Rice Bread anything to just to help them survive. They can't afford the food at the markets so I do what I can to help. My parents did the same they ran a black market trading simple items for food."

He smiled "I actually thought of the idea I mean what's more important food or useless trinkets? One day however my mom and dad went to get some food from a supplier..." He sighted In Sadness "They never came back. So I had to take care of things on my own. It's been hard but people in the black market knew who I was so I'd didn't have too much trouble but I wish I knew where my parents were or what happened to them." Luke looked sad I understood his pain not knowing if his parents were dead or alive must have been hard. For me it was two weeks before I found out my family was dead and that was hell enough but what Luke is STILL going through I can't fathom not knowing things like that but I wish I had the strength to carry on like he does. I mean I do but not like his.

"I was giving out food to some kids when I saw you carrying out the funeral I saw that you were sad and scared." "Wouldn't you be?" "I would but I also wanted to know how you were holding up." "Thank you I will be okay. I know I can't shut down after seeing death like this my parents wouldn't want that and I don't think those I buried would want that either." It was quiet for at least a few minutes or so but after that I was starting to feel better.

I wanted to continue my work so I began to pick up my bag "want some help... Uh" "Danny." "Right want some help Danny? I'm not having much luck tonight the kids I told you about were the only ones I found that needed help." I was surprised often times the people I saw who was helping the victims of Elite crimes often worked alone and I thought that was how it always worked. But I will take any help if it means I don't have to do it alone. "Sure I could always use some help thank you Luke." "No problem." We got up and began our next round of helping others who are not able to help themselves.

Sam's POV

Man it was getting late. It's not a problem for me considering I usually stay up late whenever Danny went out on his rounds sometimes people came here late at night for medicine and I had to get it for them. I worked around him long enough to know what medicine did what so all they needed to do was tell me what's bugging them and I could get it for them. Hell I would even make the medicines with Danny it was hard at first to know which herb combination goes with what medicine tincture but now I can easily do it by myself if Danny would let me. But the only thing I do miss is meat so sometimes I find Guinea Pigs and Birds and kill and Cook them up for myself and sometimes for the patients so they can get protein in them. But yeah I would like to get some good meat like a Pig or Cow or something. But Danny would never allow it here he was a Vegan so us getting Meat full time is out of the question.

But right now I am focusing on caring for Peter he was starting to get better we were on our fourth card game when we heard some noise. And it wasn't a door closing.

"Danny's back already?"Peter asked me "No he usually comes back around five it's almost midnight..." I got up and got my helmet and put it on and then I opened the door and peeked outside. There was no one in living room, but that didn't mean the intruder wasn't in the house somewhere.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder which freaked me out I turned around and saw Peter out of bed. "I'm going with you if it's one person we can take him even when I'm sick I can still..." (thwip thwip) " He shot out some webs from his wrists "Take care of this guy while you take back whatever he stole" I snickered and nodded and we set into the hallway slowly to make sure we didn't scare the guy and he ran off or got some backup. Even though we animals didn't have much to steal we still had medicine, medical equipment, a generator and some vegetables... Okay maybe we have a lot of things to steal but regardless this guy is not gonna get away from us with our stuff. Not if I have anything to say about it.

Then we heard a squeaky noise coming from the cellar where we stored the veggies not like a mouse more like the squeak of boots when they were wet. "The guy is downstairs" I said to Peter as we looked at the door to the cellar. We moved towards the door and quietly opened it as so not to alert the intruder the squeak of boots got louder as we opened the door. Quietly we crept downstairs so we could catch this guy off guard. When we got downstairs. There was nothing in the cellar. "Hmm maybe it was a mouse who just knocked something over..." Peter said while he looked around. That's when I noticed it a pig carcass and what looked like some animal skin. "Since when does a mouse go hunting web head?" I pointed him toward the carcass and he was just as shocked as I was to see it.

All of the sudden Peter and I were knocked onto the floor and then I saw the glint of the hunters knife as it went towards my throat " You got five seconds to tell me who you are before I cut you open to see how heartless you really are Elite scum." The Intruder said as she held us both hostage. "US?!" I shouted in protest " You're the one who broke into our house!" I struggled to get free She could kill us at anytime and I knew it "Who are you and why are breaking into a clinic?" Peter shouted as she forced him into a sitting position on the sack of Tubers that Danny grew. "Clinic?" She asked incredulously "Don't make me laugh you guys broke into MY hunters cabin you're lucky I let you guys stay here." "Hey bucket head what is she talking about I thought you and Danny said that this house was a makeshift clinic?!"Peter asked me he was just as confused as I was. "Dude I don't know what she's going on about we were here first!" I shouted at her. "If this is her hunters cabin why did she break in!?"

She shot a glare at me "I have several of these all around New York so I could hunt animals for food and you're in one of them I come to one of them in case Elite patrols are poking around an area at another location so I can hide out." She turned on the light and her faced was revealed. She was an Olive skinned teenager like us. She had long Blackish brown hair that looked messy and tangled as though she hadn't taken a bath in days. Her clothes were stained with dirt and...blood? Looking like they could fall apart at anytime and also when I washed them. "If you were smart you would have seen that sign I put up that was written in Esperanto. It said keep out" she told me in a matter-of-fact tone "Hey none of us can speak Esperalta or whatever it's called so me and Danny thought it was an abandoned foreigner tenant that was too gross for anyone to actually use." I retorted. I looked over to Peter and it looked like he was in pain at first I figured it was form sitting from on the Tubers. But then I remembered that Medicine didn't last forever he needed to keep taking it. "Look I don't have time to argue with you I need to give Peter his dose of medicine now if you will let me go I can give it to him." She looked at Peter then hear look softened a bit. "Okay fine get his medicine then come straight back here."

I went upstairs to find the pain medicine and also find the iodine to prevent radiation from seeping into the thyroid glands. I look through some of the vials and finds the ones I need and some unused syringes and head back downstairs to find Peter heaving from the sickness he has and The Hunter confused clearly she did not know if this was a trap or serious. "Back up I need to give him his meds now." I hurry and inject the medicines in Peter and afterwards I cap the syringes and discard them. "Now I am going to take him back upstairs and if you are done acting like a nut job you can help me get him in bed." "You got to be kidding me." She groaned but she lifted up Peter and helped me get him back into bed.

Once he settled down and fell asleep I took her back into the kitchen and sat her down. "Alright for the last time will you tell me who you are before I go find Danny and ask him to deal with you because even though he is a nice guy he will lay the smackdown on any intruder." "For the last time this is my hunting cabin you guys are just squatting here." I was starting to get sick of her giving me the runaround so I decided to try a different tactic Danny always said that the sometimes the non combative approach is the best way to diffuse any bad situation whatever that means. "Would you like something to drink?" She looked at me like I was crazy but she said. "Yes I guess so." So I got out a kettle, two mugs and some flavored Chocolate drink that was taken from a Elite Shop by a smuggler we traded some broccoli for. As the kettle heated up I placed the mugs in front of me and measured out the Chocolate powder. "Don't think this is getting you guys out of trouble for trespassing." She said as I made her Chocolate drink I rolled my eyes and measured out an extra scoop for her.

"It's gonna be a little bit the gas has been hard to come by so we have to ration it carefully." I said as I placed the mugs onto the table she rolled her eyes but she looked grateful so I let it slide. "So okay if this is your house why haven't you come back and tried to say anything?" I waited for an answer if there was any. "Because the Elites don't know that I'm here and I rather not have them know I'm here." Well her answer sounds airtight as that's the same reason me and Danny are helping people in a clinic that was illegal but still... "Why don't you want the Elites to find you?" I ask her I mean we all have our reasons but she kinda looks suspicious I mean why would she come back here now after a long time away in the first place?

"If you must know I guess I have to introduce myself first. My name is Ava Ayala and I am a hunter. Well I am now since my parents were kidnapped. I lived in the Brooklyn district with my family for a while and my dad taught me how to hunt when the Elites released the wild boars into the Animal districts. He taught me how to hunt and how to conserve the animals so we wouldn't lose our source of meat." "Everything for me was fine for the most part until I got a scholarship to the best schools in Upper Manhattan and my mom wanted me get a good education so I took it."

"Right away I should have known that was a mistake. No matter how hard I tried they always kept my grade low. They always said to outside media that people from all walks of life attend the schools that are in the best areas of the states and provinces of America but they only do that for the cameras in reality we were better seen never heard and after it was shot and made we had to go into classrooms set aside for us with outdated textbooks while the other students got the new ones. I studied very hard with going to the library and getting everything right but they always gave me C's, their reason?:Animals can't do that better than our own students." Ava gritted her teeth at this injustice she wanted to strangle those assholes for saying those things but I could tell she didn't have much choice but to go along with it. "The straw that broke the camels back came when it was time for the final exams I studied my ass off even harder than those Elite pricks who just buy the answers. I even studied during class and during Lunch and Dinner even foregoing sleep just to prove myself. The day of the test came and I was so set on it but I was denied entry into the exam for the reason of not paying the fee so I could take the exam. BULLSHIT! There was no fee and they knew it. I just lost it and punched them and told those pricks what I really thought of them and left school. I never went back."

Whoa, don't get me wrong I wasn't the best student in school but I wouldn't flip out like that and quit. But at the same time I could see why she did they pretty much screwed with her at every turn. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Ava smiled sadly and said. "Hey don't feel sorry for me the very least feel sorry for my parents they suffered because of what I did when I came home I found their house ransacked and them gone and saw a poster detailing their "crime" stapled everywhere. I didn't need to stay to know what happened." She tried so hard to hold back the tears but she continued "So I had to make my own way around. Luckily my dad taught me how to hunt and fish. That's what kept me going so much so I made my own hunting cabins one of which you guys have been squatting in."

I was in awe at this story what she went through, what she lost, and everything in between. "Well me and Danny chose this place for our clinic because to be honest we thought it was abandoned enough for people to think twice about raiding this place." "That's the point I didn't want people to find me in case I was being targeted. But I can see why you would make the mistake of thinking it was abandoned"

Then Peter came out of the bedroom. "Hey Sam I was hoping you didn't eat all of that Vegetable Primavera because... I don't know what's in that medicine but it's making me REALLY hungry."

I laughed at Web head that's what I thought when I had the pain medicine as well. I guess I really should ask Danny what's in that stuff before I give more to Peter. Then I heard Ava sigh "Well if your really that hungry I guess I could lend you some of my kills that I got downstairs." She got up and went downstairs to the basement. Then I heard her grunt and heave and she brought up the boar that was in the basement. "Okay just hand me some cleavers and the knives and you'll be eating before you know it." I was amazed she had this big kill and I... I only catch Guinea Pigs and Birds. But I was determined to try to keep this place. "I can help I mean I have cut meat up before." "You can try if you think you can handle it." Ava said doubting my skill "Bring that slab up here" she chuckled and placed the boar on the table she took out her hunters knife and I took out the meat cleaver and we began to remove the tusks and the snout and ears. Peter oh man he looked like he was gonna puke from the carnage that was taking place. "It has to be done kid that's what all animals go through when their in the hands of a butcher." I could tell what Ava was saying only made Peter worse as he started to turn green I felt bad and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as I began to gut the boar and remove its entrails... That's when Peter lost it and puked on the floor.

By the time me and Ava were deciding who would the head off Danny and Someone else I assumed was a patient came in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAM?!" Danny screamed as I raised my cleaver. I looked at him and he was far from pleased with me it looked like. "DANNY. Hey Danny meet Ava she is the one who brought us the pig... Heh heh." But he wasn't having it. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't like eating meat and to not BUTCHER INNOCENT CREATURES ON THE TABLE!" He yelled. Normally he doesn't get mad but when I try to get some meat and clean out the insides on the table which we eat off of. He loses his cool. "Look Danny I'm sorry Peter was hungry and I didn't know when you would be back and besides if you were me you would have done the same thing" Danny just shook his head and he and his new friend? Clear off the table and begin to clean off the blood. "So is this normal I mean finding dead pig carcasses and a girl and a guy cutting it up?" The guy with Danny asked him "I hope not Luke I really hope not."

So Afterwards we managed to convince Ava not to kick us out if we trade her Vegetables and she agreed to trade us meat. "As long as you clean it downstairs away from the patients." Danny added.

But other than that we made a couple of new friends in Ava and Luke also stayed with us in our house. Peter made the decision to stay with us as well he would commute to school and come back here once it lets out for the day. Which was good because I needed the company when Danny and Luke made their rounds and Ava was out hunting. We were starting to become a fully fledged hospital and black market on our own.

Little did we know all of our skills would be put to the test later down the line

End of Chapter 2


End file.
